Cry for Eternity
by SteveGHWOR
Summary: This is my way of what would happen during the Arrancar Saga. Mainly Ichigo and Orihime P.O.V's as they're bond grows until one dies, but what kind of bond will they grow. Rated T for adventure, tragedy, humor, romance, and language. R&R
1. Shinigami meets Arrancar

Hi and welcome to this next fanfic. I think you would enjoy having to read this with what happen in my twists of the Arrancar saga. IchixHime in later chapters. This fanfic is based on the song "Cry for Eternity" by Dragonforce plus more. The people who don't know who Dragonforce should know who they are if they had Guitar Hero 3 or Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. The songs are: Though the Fire and the Flames and Fury of the Storm. Pleez review!

_Disclaimer: Approved by "Watch Bleach now" whatever company that is ;-)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cry for Eternity<strong>_

Chapter: 1

It was a normal day at Karakura Town. Or at least, that's what everyone else thinks except Ichigo and the others. From a long distance Ichigo saw a black portal open as small as it was from his distance. Ichigo got out his combat pass and changed into his shinigami form and was looking for Kon. Ichigo found him chilling in the closet with out waking Rukia and then grabbing Kon and popped out the mod soul and put it into his body and then when he turned around and saw rukia standing there in her shinigami form.

"Rukia! How in the hell did you get there from the closet so fast?"

"Oh, I was in the closet at all. That was Chappy in my body. Well we should get going. A strong presents is over there, maybe two or more."

Ichigo and rukia when out his house and towards the high spiritual pressure, but how long will it take them to get there?

Inoue's P.O.V

Orihime was at the park with Tatsaki taking a nice walk until two strange and powerful spiritual pressures came to Orihime's head. She told Tatsaki "Uh! I think we should get out of here Tatsaki." And Tatsaki replied "Why?"

Before the two even had the chance to run out of the park. Two strange hollow looking creatures that also look like shinigami confronted the two girls. And then one of the hollow like shinigami ran up to them and put a blow to Tatsaki. She was knocked out cold by the creature's giant fist and headed for the auburn headed girl. He striked and suddenly a large blow blocked the creatures blow to Orihime. "Sado-kun, Ishida-kun!" staring at Chad and Uryu.

"Are you alright Inoue-san?" Uryu said.

"Yes I'm fine" Both spoke briefly.

"Well, do you intend to tell us who are and why are you doing here?"

"So then, my is Ulquiorra and this is Yammy. And we are Arrancars and know as a part of the Espada."

"Ok, so what's an arrancar?"

"It is not any of your concern and prepare to get destroyed you four eyed bastard." Yammy said yelling at the both of them and approaching them. Chad started trying to hit Yammy with one of his blast and had no effect on the giant arrancar. Yammy was using that is called a Cero toward Chad and got hit by the blast of the cero which tore his arm apart.

"SADO-KUUUUN!" Orihime screamed.

"Inoue-san! Heal Chad while I distract him."

Uryu distracted Yammy and Orihime was healing Chad. Then about 2 minutes later, Uryu got hit by Yammy's powerful blows and was as knock out as Tatsaki over the side of Orihime.

"ISHIDA-KUUUUN!" Orihime screamed again.

"Well! well! well! I guess you're the only one left around here. Say good night!" Yammy smirked.

"Getsuga Tensho!" A yell heard from above Yammy and a blast seen in front of Yammy. Orihime then look in front of her.

"K-Kurosaki-kun"

"Hahahahahahah! Finally! Yes, a shinigami. One less out of this world." Yammy smirked and then threw a fist at Ichigo and he dodged.

"Orihime! Are you O.K?"

"Yes Kurosaki-kun."

"Orihime I need you to back away for a second"

"Uh…O.K."

Ichigo pointed his zanpakuto at Yammy with two hands and said "Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo was in his Bankai form.

"Wow! This is the closest I have ever to Kurosaki-kun's Bankai" Orihime said.

Before Ichigo made his move, Yammy threw another giant fist at him and Ichigo blocked it with his zanpakuto and then slashed his right arm off.

"AHHHHHHHH! YOU-YOU TINY ASS BASTARD!" Yammy screamed in pain.

"Now time to-" Ichigo stopped and put his hand over his face.

"Hey Kingy. Hahahahaha!" laughing hysterically the hollow inside him.

"You!" Ichigo gasped.

"Come on Kingy. You know you want to let me out."

"No! Never again!"

Yammy threw a punch at with his left arm and striked him while he was in his fight against the hollow inside to not let him out. Ichigo was lying on the ground injured. Orihime tried running to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She yelled deep in her lungs.

Yammy threw a punch at Orihime and knock her unconscious. Ichigo yelled "Orihime!" as Yammy through another punch at him and was near unconscious.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I feel like it Kingy. Hehehehahahahahahahahah!" Another hysterical laugh from the hollow.

"You…bast-"

Right before Ichigo could finish his thought while Yammy was about finish him with a final blow. Ichigo and Yammy saw a figure it front of him with a certain pair of "hats and clogs!"

"Huh…Urahara-san?"

"Long time no see Kurosaki."

"Who the fuck are you?" Yammy yelled in anger.

"I'm afraid that isn't any of your concern or at least not right now."

"Don't be such a smart ass when I kill you."

Yammy through another punch at Kisuke Urahara, but was deflected by a familiar black cat and Yammy was confused and wondering "How in the hell does a plain black deflect an arrancar's punch?"

"Well I tell you." Yoruichi said in her cat form

"What! Who said that? I must be freakin out or something cus of blood-loss." Yammy said freaking out.

"You are not freaking out Yammy." Ulquiorra said with a sigh.

"That is not an ordinary cat. That is Shihouin Yoruichi. The former squad two captain of the Gotei 13. And over there is Urahara Kisuke, also a former captain of squad 12." Ulquiorra explained to Yammy. Yammy had huge grin on his face like he was at an amusement park or something close to it.

"Hah, this day is getting better and better. I get to face former captains. Hahahahahahah!"

"Well now lets get serious here." Yoruichi said and then transformed back in her true form which totally distracted Yammy and Ichigo.

"Put some damn clothes on will you!" Yammy and Ichigo yelled at her.

"Why the hell are you yelling at me for. You really have no choice here and watch. Oh well. Urahara-san! Take my place for me so I can get dressed…or better yet. I can stay like this. It looks like he's too damn distracted to fight me. This will be interesting."

"WHAT!" Yammy and Ichigo screamed from the top of their lungs. Yoruichi take her move and bitch kicked Yammy in the stomach and is on his knees.

"…You bitch…" Yammy said hurt in pain. Yoruichi stopped for a moment and took some kind of pain killer from Kisuke's pocket clogs and when over to Orihime who just slightly woke from her unconscious state. Yoruichi gave her this so called "pain killer" to relieve her of some of her pain and stay conscious.

"Yoru…ichi?" Orihime said silently.

"It O.K. Inoue-chan." Orihime was starting to be aware of her surrounds again until she was aware that Yoruichi was nude. And yelled "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" and panicked, but can't move and then was unconscious again.

"Oh well. She better unconscious anyway." Yoruichi sighed

Kisuke was in front of Yammy to deliver the final blow, but Ulquiorra used his sonido to deflect Kisuke's blast.

"Yammy, we should leave now since in is useless right now. We have all the information we need from them." Ulquiorra told Yammy.

"Uh…fine!" Yammy said unsatisfied.

Ulquiorra open the black portal to Hueco Mundo which they came and went in and closed. Ichigo was standing injured on his feet. The others are lying injured and unconscious at the site of the battle. Kisuke took Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu back to his shop and Yoruichi took Tatsaki home since her injuries are a little under major.

Back at Urahara's Shop, Ichigo got up and was thinking what happen during the battle. Ichigo was realizing what was missing.

"Wait a minute. Where the hell did Rukia go and how did I not notice she gone this whole time?" Ichigo asked Kisuke this question.

"When you got at the site of the battle, Rukia was stood there and looked around the site and examined what could possibly of happen. Then she went to my shop to contact me for help and went back to the Soul Society to carry out this information to the head captain of the Gotei 13." Kisuke explained.

"What about Chad, Ishida, and Orihime?"

"There being treated in the other rooms ahead from this room. You can see them if you look."

"Not right now Urahara-san. I'll let them rest for now."

"Fine with me Kurosaki-san, but are you sure?"

"Yes, Urahara-san"

Ichigo Then went back to his temporary bed for the night to heal and Kisuke left the room. Ichigo was realizing something in his head. It had Ichigo scared for once that he thought the hollow in was trying to take over again within battle. Ichigo was scared. Scared he will hurt his. Scared of himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this Is the end of the first chapter hoped you liked it.<strong> **I've already planed this story is going to** **end after Ichigo defeats Aizen on Manga chapter 421 and episode 309. The following after that I'm going to continue this story to another story. I hope to update as soon as possible myself. R&R.**

**steveGHWOR out**


	2. A Princesses Wild Imagination

I have no idea whatsoever how many chapters of this shit I'm going to make anyway, but sure were not going to get paid for this anyway, but to entertain the people around you and yourse...What the hell am I talking about. I love writing this shit :D

P.S: This is a hell a lot longer than the first chapter.

_Disclaimer: I own it in my head and it's a more fucked up series than before, but still love it _XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cry for Eternity<strong>_

Chapter: 2

"Oh, hi Kurosaki-kun." She voiced happily. Ichigo when over to her and cupped her cheek with his right hand and didn't say nothing. She blushed as wild as her imagination. The auburn beauty asked "K-Kurosaki-kun…What are yo…" Before she could finish her sentence Ichigo kissed her gently and lightly on her soft and cute ones that he thought. Then Ichigo picked her up from her feet and started walking from the site. Orihime wanted to protest, but also wanted this moment to last as long as possible.

After five minutes have passed, Orihime finally decided to protest. "Kurosaki-kun? Put me down or I'll get my blue men to attack you and…" Ichigo kissed her again harder, but still soft. Ichigo finally spoke. "That's what I like you the most Hime. You just have the wildest imagination." And has a huge grin on his face. Orihime started turning crimson red and violet purple and knew in her head "_This can't be real. Not once Kurosaki-kun said that nice of things about my imagination that my friends told it was wild, but that's what he said though."_

Orihime was starting to be aware of her surroundings and saw that the place they were at she didn't recognize at all, but what broke it was that she saw little blue men ice skating on the frozen pond in front of them. Then she decided to take action and pinched herself and by surprise it worked and she woke up from her what she thought was a heavenly, weird, and wild dream.

"Wow, that was a weird ahhh!" she hissed and grabbed her injured arm and was brought back to reality.

"Oh, I forgot about yesterday."

"It wasn't yesterday Inoue-chan" a familiar heard and the auburn haired beauty turns to see who said that. It was Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-chan?"

"You've been rest here for some time now."

"How long has it been?"

"About three days. You passed out remember."

"I remember, but I don't remember why."

"It's better if you don't remember." Yoruichi grinned.

"Well what about Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, and Tatsuki-chan?"

"They're here as well. Ichigo's injuries aren't as bad as Ishida's and sado's. Tatsuki's weren't however severe as the others, so I took her home."

"That's good to know yoruichi-chan."

"You worry just like Ichigo does Inoue-chan" Orihime's eyes were wide as she stared at her and she put on a little pink blush from her cheeks.

"Yah! Maybe I do worry like Kurosaki-kun a little." She put her right hand behind her head and smiled.

"You should rest now Inoue-chan

"Fine Yoruichi-chan." She admitted in defeat in record timing. Orihime laid back down on the bed and was wondering what happen three days ago during Ichigo's fight against the giant.

"_Why did Kurosaki-kun just stand there doing nothing even though he knows he is in a battle against a powerful opponent, unless he's scare of something that is controlling him or something like that?"_

After she thought that, Yoruichi left her room to check the others. A few steps down from Yoruichi were an Ichigo wrapped in bandages and stand. Yoruichi stopped a moment to talk to Ichigo.

"Why are you up Ichigo?"

"Is Orihime up Yoruichi-san?"

"Uh…Yah! Why?

"I wanted to see her."

"You couldn't make up a good excuse couldn't you Ichigo."

"Why is do you care Yoruichi-san?" Yoruichi was confused by his question.

"Whatever Ichigo, You can see her."

"Thank you Yoruichi-san." Ichigo went towards Orihime's dorm. Yoruichi was yet confused again as she thought _"What is with Ichigo. He hasn't been himself since that fight with the arrancar. Why Ichigo?"_

Ichigo went into the auburn beauty's dorm and caught her surprise. Orihime turned her head around fast and said "Oh! It's you Kurosaki-kun."

"Hey, Inoue-san! How is your arm?" After he said that Orihime knew something was wrong.

"It's doing fine Kurosaki-kun. _Something is bothering you Kurosaki-kun or otherwise, why did you call me Inoue-san instead of my first name?_"

"Inoue-san, are you sure your O.K?"

"Yah! I'm sure I'm fine, really Kurosaki-kun." She put on a fake smile of concern.

"O.K Inoue-san." He put on a fake smile as well, but deep down inside he was scared and thought _"Inoue-san? You hate me now don't you?"_ scared out his mind about the possibility of endangering their friendship.

"_Your face is so readable Kurosaki-kun. Your thinking that I hate you now aren't you. Maybe I should tell him, but I don't know right now if I should tell him right this second."_

"You should rest now Inoue-san. It's getting late and so should I since I'm still considered to be treated here."

"O.K Kurosaki-kun." As soon as she went to bed, Ichigo went back to his dorm. Orihime was in her thoughts right now, but she didn't realize that she was dreaming again and hit her like a rock smacked her face and went unconscious.

"Orihime? Are you all right" Ichigo said.

"Uh…Kurosaki-kun."

"I said are you alright Orihime. You were a sleep for hours. Is something wrong." With his concerned face.

"Uh! Yah I'm fine Kurosaki-kun." She smiled and giggled.

"Good! Maybe you should do your work now since Ochi-sensei is really pissed at you right now throughout the hour."

"She is?" She raised her voice.

"Yes Inoue-chan I am and get back to back to your friggin work."

"Uh, O.K Ochi-sensei." Orihime got back to her work.

"Wow that is not like her." She commented.

"I told she was pissed."

"But still, she wouldn't act like that in front of us. Just look at the class. They're in total shock because she said that."

"I guess they are."

About a half hour later, the school bell rung and signaling that it was time to leave school. Orihime was at the gate waiting for Tatsuki to arrive, but saw Ichigo instead.

"Hey! Orihime?"

"Hi Kurosaki-kun." She yelled back at him.

"Can I walk you home Orihime?" He smiled.

"Uh…I don't know Kurosaki-kun. I was waiting for Tatsuki-chan to arrive and…"

"And nothing. I'm starting to think that starting to ignore me more Orihime." Ichigo teasing her. She thought he meant it, but she saw his face she knows he was teasing with her. It was a face that she didn't see before from Ichigo.

"Hmmm! O.K Kurosaki-kun, you can walk me." Defeated easily.

Ichigo and Orihime were walking side by side by each other, but Tatsuki saw them before they left and she had a devilish smile on her tomboy face. "This is going to be good. Hehehe!" she laughed and tiptoed to Keigo and Mizuro even though she knew they would overreact to the sentence she was about to tell them.

"Asano! Mizuiro! Come over here." She said with a dangerous smile across her that the two boys were so curious about.

"What is it Tatsuki-san?" Keigo said to her.

"Hehehe. It's about Kurosaki-kun and Orihime-chan."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Keigo and Mizuiro said at the same time.

"Yep! Are you going to follow me to see what they're up to?"

"HELL YEAH!" So then Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro whet to go eavesdrop on Ichigo and Orihime.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Orihime were at the river bank where she always is after school because it always reminded her of Sora. Orihime stood there and watched the sun go down. Ichigo was at her side at the moment and she didn't notice him.

"Orihime?" he said.

"Ahhh! Oh, sorry Kurosaki-kun. You startled me there."

"I was here the whole you know. Right?"

"Oh, right."

"So, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing Kurosaki-kun. Why did you ask?"

"Just as I thought!"

"Huh?"

"You are wishing that Sora was still here, aren't you."

"…"

"It's O.K Orihime. I also do the same thing with my mother when I lost her." Ichigo said painfully. Orihime then hugged him for a moment which felt like days to her.

"Ummm…Kurosaki-kun? This is hard to say, but…" Orihime soon discovers that Ichigo's lips and hers meet tingling with sweetness.

Meanwhile, Tatsuki and the two perverted boys were at the corner of the riverbank were the both love birds were at and they could see them clearly.

"OHHH SHIT." The three said quietly.

"You know when they're going to bang?" Keigo said on super perverted mode.

"Who the hell knows, but I bet he's going to get it goooooood." Mizuiro said agreeing with Keigo.

"Shut the fuck up you perverted freaks. You see how happy they are. Maybe we should leave them alone, but either way I'm just way too curious to find out will they even be togeth…" Tatsuki now just found the two kissing and she grinned a U face and with X eyes. Then Keigo said that disturbed the others that caught them off guard and forgetting about the kiss.

"Uhhh…I got to go to the bathroom." Keigo said quickly and rushed to the closest outhouse nearby. Before they knew it the outhouse was shaking rapidly. Mizuiro just looked away from the site and Tatsuki threw up vomit and said "You sick, sick bastard! Why are you beating on your meat in a public place perverted heterosexual. I should send you to rehab." She looked away and the both teens ran away from the site.

After they ran away, Ichigo then picks up the auburn beauty off her feet and left the riverbank. Orihime then gets a "Where have I seen this before" moment. Orihime stopped blushing and thought _"I've seen this before somewhere, but I can't figure it out…Wait a minute! He did say that before in what I thought was a dream, but was it? Oh well! I could care less now. I'm in Kurosaki-kun's arms how and he feels so soft and warm like his hair."_

"What's wrong Orihime? Is something bothering you?

"Uhhh…Nothing Kurosaki-kun everything's fine." She laughed nervously.

"Ummm, Kurosaki-kun?"

"What is it Hime?"

"Where are we going?

"To your apartment, remember?"

"What? I don't remember saying that we go to my apartment Ichi-kun. _I don't remember at all and…wait a minute again. Did I just call him Ichi-kun? Whatever he called me Hime. He should feel the same way that I felt him say that. And I also like him saying Hime as my name. It's better being called a princess than a woman textile worker any day."_

"Well to bad Hime. Where already here."

"What already. Awww!"

The usually scowling strawberry put the auburn beauty back on the ground and she hugged the ground and kissed it. Ichigo look surprised and said "I thought you liked being in my arms Hime." Teasing her again.

"I do! I also miss ground-chan too. I think we should go inside Ichi-kun." She said happily and rushed inside her apartment.

"Slow down Hime. What were you rushing for anyway and why did you lock yourself inside your room? His voice rose slowly.

"Just I minute Ichi-kun! _You'll see Ichi-kun. You'll see._" She said with a suspiciously evil smirk on her face.

Now back to Tatsuki and Mizuiro who left Keigo back on the dock. Tatsuki was still saying "WHY…Why did he have to do such a disgusting thing in a public out house?"

"Just forget about Asano-san for a moment Tatsuki-chan. Are you forgetting why where we here in the first place?"

"THE HORROR!" Tatsuki said ignoring Mizuiro. Mizuiro than left Tatsuki and then he went to find the two most wanted on his list.

"Let see hmmm. Where would those two lovebirds go off to? A got to think of the obvious places where they can possibly went off. Let's see, there is at the park, but that's too public for Kurosaki-san. There's his house, no wait that's worse for him and besides, his dad is like a stalker to him every moment of the day at his house. Oh yah! Inoue-san's apartment? It the perfect place for them two to be there. Why didn't I see it before." Before we knew it he ran off to her house directly like a 2012 Corvette C7.

Back to the apartment of ultimate curiosity, Ichigo was still waiting for his auburn haired beauty to get out of her room and was starting to get very pissed. So, he went downstairs to sit on her couch and relax, but as soon as he started to get relax on the lovely couch. A teasing Orihime started yelling down the stairs and said "Ohhh Ichi-kuuuun." Trying to test out her sexy voice.

"Why don't you come up here for a second?"

"This better be good Hime."

"_You'll see."_

Ichigo then opens the door, he only saw a cat with her hair colour in the middle of the room. Ichigo was freaking out to think that Orihime was a cat. So he tried thinking it was a joke and tried to find her hiding in the room and failed. Then he tries to speak to the cat.

"Uhhh…Hime…is…that…you?"

"Why yes it is Ichi-kun? Now pet me, I demand you."

"How in the hell did you turn into a cat Hime? Is Yoruichi in on this?"

"Mayyybeee!"

"What the hell kind of answer is that?"

"Oh fine Ichi-kun. You can't take a joke, can you?"

"I can, but…but wait a minute Hime. Why is your voice the same way it was before? Yoruichi's voice was a ton different than hers. It was like a man talking to me."

"Because Yoruichi-chan was never in on this Ichi-kun. Urahara-kun gave me a some kind of pill that can make you transform into a cat like Yoruichi-chan except the voice is the same as your originally speak, but there's just one fault with it." She evilly grinned.

"What is it Hime? You can't change back or something?"

"Nope, there's a time limit of 15 minutes on it."

"How is that a fault?"

"It's times up now Ichi-kun."

Before he knew it, Orihime's time as a cat is no more, but Ichigo realizes something before the steam disappears.

"_Wait a minute. Yoruichi exact features are place with that pill she used she said, right. This means that she is…"_ Before he can finish the sentence in his head, Orihime was in her human form once again, but she was completely naked with everything hanging out.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Ichigo's bottom jaw dropped.

"How do you like me now Ichi-kun? I was really planning this for you." Before the overly erected strawberry could move, the auburn princess step forward in front of him and kissed him hard, wet, and soft. Ichigo pants felt like a banana peel on steroids according to him. To Orihime, she also felt his screwdriver all over her and she actually what it. Orihime then said something to dear Ichi-kun.

"Ummm, Ichi-kun?"

"What is it Hime?"

"Should we ummm?" She blushed purple.

"Should we…do it?" she said.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" With his same stupid ass expression.

"I think we could if you want to Hime." He said.

Meanwhile, Mizuiro was at corner of the street where her apartment was and he ran than walked and tiptoed to her apartment building as he got closer. Then a familiar voice appeared behind him.

"Hey, Mizuiro!" The she behind him said.

"Huh…Oh, Tatsuki-chan. You finally decided to come, but how did you get here so fast though?"

"I ran. So what Mizuiro, I'm not too late am I?"

"Not really, In fact I think you're just in time."

"Let's see if they're in the living room. Hmmm…no luck. Let's see if we can get on the roof or something."

"Ohhh, I got heavy duty rope, a grappling hook, and a harness with me right now."

"Sometimes I wonder why you carry the weirdest stuff around Mizuiro. Do you do everything every day or something ridiculously stupid like juggling some flaming balls in the air?"

"Uhhh!"

"You have got to be fuckin with me?" She yelled by his surprising reply, but she should of saw that coming since that was always Mizuiro.

"Whatever Tatsuki-chan. Are going to do it or not?"

"Fine let's get it over with." She said in defeat.

Mizuiro and Tatsuki put there harnesses on and attached the rope on them and attaching the grappling hook. The two raven-haired teens threw they're hooks on the roof. The shingles where soft so that made the gripping easier for them, but they were also fragile. When the teens got on the roof, the shingles where breaking apart as the two were struggling to get a grip on the roof. When they got on top of there the two then injected the hooks on to the roof on top of her side of the apartment. Then they say there ready to drop.

"Tatsuki-chan you ready." Mizuiro said.

"Ready!" She replied

Before the two all so curious teens went on the roof to spy on them, the strawberry boy still had that stupid ass expression on his and his princess was all over him like a snake that just came from the jungle. Ichigo knew that he was erected and warm inside that he was ready to do whatever she said. Then Ichigo said "I think we could if you want to Hime?"

"I think I want to Ichi-kun." She giggled

"Fine with me Hime." Ichigo said and pick Orihime up and tackled her on the bed and started kissing her again. She buried herself closer to him and she started to untuck his shirt from his pants and unbutton it for him. Ichigo could of cared less about it. She also started pulling his pants down slowly. Ichigo felt his down side strengthen from all this tenshon he is feeling and flinched a bit from it. Then the all holy moment of truth came to Ichigo as he notice she pulled his boxers down faster than he can throw a Getsuga Tenshou. Ichigo was feeling real nervous and started to close his eyes from what might the princess think of it. Then, Orihime's eyes widen.

Back to Mizuiro and Tatsuki. They were ready to climb down the grappling hook. They were in position to and as they slid down the heavy duty rope. As they were finally at the window, but the window was all fogged up from the inside and two two ravens were pissed and waited the steam to clear out as they are hanging on.

"Why do we had to put up with this bullshit everytime Mizuiro. I thought things can't get any worse since what Asano did in the out house. God dammit!"

"Calm down Tatsuki-chan. Its only for a few seconds anyway."

"I can't wait any longer now. I'm out!" She said trying to pull herself up.

"Wait Tatsuki-chan. The steam is clearing now." Mizuiro said

"Finally, now let me see first." Tatsuki put her eyes in contact of the fogged widow and she could only see a little whats going on, but doesn't know for sure yet. She thought that the two were just making out at first, until she saw though the window clearly and she gasped. When Mizuiro saw what was happening. He had no expression on his his face which really pissed Tatsuki off.

"Don't you see what the fuck there doing?" She yelled with her "wtf are you doing" yell at Mizuiro.

"Yeah, so?" Now Tatsuki was full on angry at Mizuiro. Before he khew it, Tatsuki bit his rope and she snapped it in a single chomp. Mizuiro then was held by Tatsuki when she gripped on the loose rope and was swinging him back and forth. He was scared and shit his pant and cried about it. Tatsuki could care less. She then pulled a pocket knife out put it against her rope. Mizuiru cried more over her insanity.

"Tatsuki? what the fuck are you trying to do? Kill the both of us."

"Shut up. It's only 2 stories high you wimp." She smirked and laugh at her own insanity. Then she said "One!"

"No no no plz plz plz."

"Two!"

"DON'T FUCKIN DO IT."

"Three!" she said quick and cut her rope. the both of them fell and Mizuiro screamed. They crashed on the ground and Tatsuki landed on her feet then rolled. On the other hand, Mizuiro passed out during the fall.

"Weak piece of shit." Then she dragged him home and knocked on his door to see if there parents were there. His parent opened the door and saw poor Mizuiro. She made a fake excuse to cover up what happened.

"He fell down a large staircase at the park and he got knocked unconscious." She said as her lame ass excuse.

Mizuiro's parents then took him upstairs in his room to lay down. Tatsuki then left his front door step and then she smirked an insane smile and went home sleeping, but this is not her dream anyway. so i'll go back to the focus of the chapter.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Orihime done there business and finally stopped. She was tired and he was on top of her. So, Ichigo tried putting one last kiss on her lips. Then she thought _"This has to be a dream. There is no possible chance that he'll do me like this. I have to wake up."_ As she was trying to wake up she tried to blink three times to wake herself up. Even though she though this was a stupid though, she tried anyway. The first and second she blinked nothing happened, But the when she blinked the third time and with her eyes still closed she heard a deep monsterous voice.

"Wakie, wakie Inoue-san!" She open her eyes and she fell into shock and snapped like a twig and yelled "THE FUCK WITH YOU BLUE ALIEN BASTARD." She said that loud and clear and she woke up. Unfortunately, she said that last sentence loud and clear while she was awake. It was so loud that it can be heard to the next block. Everyone in the shop woke up and she heard a pair of foot steps rush to her dorm.

"Welcome to Urahara Shop, leave my shit and get the hell out!" Kisuke said as he threatened no one, but the princess with a louiseville slugger that he bought five years ago.

"Huh? No one's here."

"Uh, gomen Urahara-kun. I just woke up from a bad dream you see and I got scared, thats all. hah ha hah!" She laughed nervously.

"Dammit Inoue-san. It's like about 3:00 in the mourning you know."

"Haaahhhhhhh?" She looked at her cell and it said 2:56 A.M.

"Gomen again Urahara-kun."

"Whatever Inoue-san...Wait a minute Inoue-san, did you just say: the fuck with you blue alien bastard?"

"Uhhhhhh!" With a stupid ass expression on her face like Ichigo did in her dream.

_"Hurry up you idiot make an excuse."_ Her subconscious told her.

"Look at you Urahara-kun. That the first time I heard you curse."

"O.K. Inoue-san. I admit defeat. Now, go to bed please."

"Huh...Urahara-san? Is Inoue-san alright?" Ichigo was at the door waiting for an answer from Kisuke.

"Hai, Kurosaki-san she is as you can see, but she seems a bit off. You heard what she said right Kurosaki-san?"

"What did she say?" Kisuke whispered in his ear and he was shocked that she said that out loud.

"Really? She said that!"

"Hai!"

"Inoue-san? Did you really?"

"..." She was blushing slightly from her embarrassment and looked away from Ichigo. Ichigo was scowling at her which made her blush more because she thought of his scowl always "cute" according to her.

"Uhhhh!" He sighed.

"Just go back to bed Inoue-san before you start a riot in the hallway in this little shop."

"Uhhhh...O.K. Kurosaki-kun." The two men left the dorm and Orihime laid down once again, but she stayed up thoughout the whole night because she didn't want to go back to that dream because of that human-sized blue alien was on her in the position Ichigo was on her and didn't want to cause another out burst like that which almost caused what Ichigo said. She still is up until 9:00 A.M and was dreaming about still staying up.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter two. I know Orihime was a litte odd in this chapter, but only this chapter. I'm sorry that I skiped the whole lemon part, but It's just because I wanted it to be at the same rating. If you want lemons in this chapter, tell me and i'll add it as soon as possible. That princess really needs a normal life doesn't she. Nope X)<strong>

**steveGHWOR out!**


	3. An Apology Worth Protecting

Sorry for the long update. My muse has not been working since the end the school year, but lately in the past four days I'm back with a new FF called Black Widow of La Porte. Right now it is at chapter two right now. That was the fastest update I ever did on FF and took me two days. I'm starting to get it back. And I also wanted to do my other FF's as well, but what's confusing me is that my better FF's haven't gotten any reviews yet and my crap work does. Confusing! Slightly OOC!

_Disclaimer: Approved by "Gang Rape" not the but _XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cry for Eternity<strong>_

Chapter: 3

It has been five days since the Arrancars' first attack. The four teens were healthy enough to go back to school, but still seriously injured. Ichigo was still thinking about what happen during the battle and started thinking about what's going to happen afterwards. He started thinking _"What if they come back. What if they have planned multiple invasions, or something? God Dammit, why can't I just forget it already, why?" _Then a voice appeared.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you okay?" A certain auburn-headed princess said.

"It's nothing Inoue-san. I'm fine really." He put on a fake smile.

"Well…Okay. _I know what you're felling Kurosaki-kun. Sometimes you're too easy to read or is it just me? _You're still sure Kurosaki-kun. I mean what about the…." She stopped as she saw a more depressing face on the usually-scowling boy. She then said "I'll be going now Kurosaki-kun." Hiding her down-face and walked away from Ichigo.

Ichigo was thinking again to himself _"Dammit, why?"_

"_Why? I'll tell you why."_ Ichigo froze as he heard this familiar voice in his head. _"What do you mean by that you'll tell me why? Why should I trust you?"_

"_Because kingy, I know your every thought that's going on in your head. So, it's useless trying to ignore me."_

"_That doesn't answer my question."_ He scowled

"_What? Do you have to all knowing kingy? You are such dumbass if you think I'm going to tell you now."_

"_This is why I don't trust at all you freak. You say that you'll tell me, but you always tell me the biggest piece of shit ever."_

"_Well, don't get your hopes down kingy. I don't always lie you know. I'm telling the truth."_ He hysterically laughed as usual.

"_What the fuck do you mean by that? You lie way too damn much to count you fuckin freak."_

"_You'll know what I mean soon enough. Bye Kingy."_ The hollow said with his voice fading away and disappeared. Ichigo caught the last sentence like it was his answer to everything. Ichigo was thinking _"You'll what I mean soon enough. What does he mean by that? I'm trying to forget the past and move on god dammit." _Ichigo then came to his senses as he heard the school bell rung that it was time for lunch. Ichigo went to his usual spot with Chad, Uryu, Mizuiro, and Keigo. Keigo's dumbass jumped and ran to Ichigo at top speed.

"IIIIchiiii-go-" Keigo stopped as Ichigo held an every-school-day fist against Keigo and his nose was bleeding. Keigo soon got up and asked Ichigo "Why are you so depressed Ichigo? Did something happen during the week. Huh."

"…"

"Oh dammit Ichigo why don't you ever tell me anything? Are you always this pissed off Ichigo?" Keigo was being too paranoid around Ichigo and Mizuiro had the balls to say "You should get the hell out of here Asano-san." He had an emotionless face, but the others were in total shock when he said that, including Ichigo. Keigo should be as shocked as he was, but he was being all too dramatic on Mizuiro like he does on an everyday basis.

"Why did you say that? I think you guys don't even want me to be around anymore. So all of you can go to hell." The group was group was shocked again, except for Mizuiro, and Ichigo.

In Orihime's group, it was different. Things were the same about five days ago. She loved it this way, except for the fact that that Chizuru kept asking "What happen to your body Hime." Every single time she has to meet with the red head then Tatsuki always throws a fist at her and kicks her. And the other problem is that Ichigo doesn't seem himself after the fight with the arrancar. She kept staring at Ichigo on the rooftop and Tatsuki asked "Hime what are you looking at?"

"Uh…oh! Sorry Tatsuki-chan. I was just zoning out again that's it." She laughed nervously.

"Dammit Hime! You're too young to be zoning out you know."

"Awww Tatsuki-chan? You know that I been always doing that since like forever."

"Damn! You got a point there. So, where were you when you were ab…?" Tatsuki stopped as a dark ball of red approached her.

"HIME-CH…!" The mysterious and yet obvious lesbian girl took a giant boot to the face by Tatsuki.

"How many time do I have to do this a day you psychotic lesbo." She threatened and stomped on her. Hard!

"Tatsuki-chan, Stop! Don't you see that she's hurt enough?"

"Yah! Tell her Hime." Chizuru put her two cents into it and receive another giant boot, except this was harder this time.

"You'd better shut the hell up." Tatsuki said silently with a death glare at the lesbo, but however or better yet always Chizuru could careless afterwards. She turned and walked away. When Chizuru was across the school yard from Orihime and Tatsuki, she said this.

"You may have won this round bitch, but I'll be back." Chizuru then ran for her life trying to jump over the fence to ditch school for the day trying to avoid Tatsuki.

"Why that psychotic lesbo. Fine! If she called me a bitch, I show her one." Tatsuki put on her smiley face on like Kensei did to Shuuhei when he save him. Orihime never knew what exactly that face of her's, but she knew it was trouble. A lot of trouble! Then Tatsuki headed out walking to Chizuru who was almost over the fence.

"Tatsuki-chan! Don't!" Tatsuki simply didn't even hear what Orihime said and didn't stop for anything. The group was put on their faces that said "Oh crap!" to everyone. When Tatsuki was ten feet from Chizuru, The Lesbo freezed on top of the fence, but before Tatsuki can grab her leg and pull her down the fence.

"God Dammit Tatsuki, STOP!" Orihime yelled and covered her mouth. The bright side or at least for the princess or maybe not, Tatsuki stops in her track and put her "What the fuck!" face on Orihime. Chizuru was shocked as well and blurted out "Oh my innocent Hime-chan. Oh Tatsuki-chan, what the hell have you done to my precious Hime-chan." Chizuru then received a kick to the stomach which Chizuru thought she put a hole in it.

"You'd should've shut it when you had the chance. You'd might have lived…You bitch!"

"_No Tatsuki-chan._" Orihime watched in horror as Tatsuki was beating the living shit out of Chizuru. The abuse by Tatsuki broke up as the school teachers seen it and called the school security. The security than pulled Tatsuki away from Chizuru and was escorted to the principal's office for the punishment that is sent on her.

"_I told her not to, but she wouldn't stop. I only if Honsho-chan didn't put her words into it she and Tatsuki would be out of this situation. I even said "Dammit" out loud for her to stop._" Orihime was curled up in a ball against the tree. The group looked at her and thought in unison "_Maybe this not a good time for us to ask her why she said dammit."_

The school bell rung and everyone went to their classes. Ichigo walked down the stairs without his group and started thinking again why he can't just forget the past, present, and future of the arrancar attacks. And he also thought about what the inner hollow said.

"_What the hell does my hollow mean "I'm telling the truth" It doesn't make sense at all." _Ichigo wonder halls and kept asking the same question over and over again to himself until he completely forgets about it.

Orihime was across the other side at the end of the hallway from Ichigo. She is now calm from the previous situation she was in with Tatsuki and Chizuru. She wanted to walk up to Ichigo, but couldn't because she worries that she would just hurt him more, but however Ichigo wanted to talk to Orihime for a moment so he wouldn't ask himself only anymore. He wanted know by someone else's thought and find a solution on how to forget about his problem.

"Hey, Inoue-san." Orihime in front of Ichigo and thought.

"_What could Kurosaki-kun want from me? What is it Kurosaki-kun?"_

"I was wondering how can you forget something, but couldn't get it off your head?"

"Well, it matters what are you trying to forget Kurosaki-kun?" She was hoping it wasn't her he was trying to forget

"Well, it's about the attack that recently happened and I can't get my mind off of it." Orihime sighed in little relief and answered to Ichigo.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun. I don't really know how, but you really need to cheer up Kurosaki-kun." She put her fist up in the air trying cheer Ichigo up at least a little. She sat back down and said "But, other people have different methods on how to forget the past you know." Ichigo thought about what she said. I really cheered him up, but only a little.

"_Who knew Inoue-san can put up a speech like that?_" But somehow it wasn't enough to forget the past. At least he had something to think about in the back of his head besides the attack five days ago.

"_Did Inoue-san really mature after the fight with the arrancar._" He also thought "_Inoue-san's right for something. I have to find my methods to forget the arrancar._"

"You OK now Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime said wanting to assure. Ichigo look at her.

"Thank you, Inoue-san." Orihime smiled only slightly, but she knew he didn't forget the past by the look in his eye. Other than that she also knew she cheered up a bit and slightly smiled at Ichigo.

"You're welcome. And we also got to get to class before we're late though." The two orange-haired teens went back to their class, 1-3. The sat down on their assigned seats before the late bell rang.

Later that day, the school bell rang to tell the students that it's the end of the school day. Orihime was watching Ichigo stand there next to his seat. That smile of her didn't brighten the day like it used to. She was now worried about the strawberry. Before Orihime can walk up to Ichigo a shadow appeared on the window sill on the side of the school building.

"It has been a long time Ichigo" said the person standing on the window sill said to Ichigo.

"Rukia!" Ichigo widen his eyes and then he looked back at the door as another voice was heard in that direction.

"How you doin' Ichigo? It's been long time no see for us?"

"Renji, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku-san! What are you all doing here?"

"We're here to help with your problem Kurosaki Ichigo" Toshiro said. Moments later, the whole class was cornered densely on the wall fearing most of the shinigami in the group.

"Did, did she just came out the window?"

"I don't know, but look at the dude with the weird tattoos on his eyebrows."

"And look at that kid with the silver hair. Shouldn't he be in grade school?"

"And look at her. She not so scary lookin. In fact she looks really cute." After that sentence, suddenly Keigo and Mizuiro walked with their over-dramatic antics again.

"Why Mizuiro?" Keigo cried. Then he turned his head to the five shinigami in front of him. He looked at them and stared at a very noticeable busty woman when he caught eye on her breasts.

"OH GOD! Look at those water balloons. Can't resist must squeeze." Then Keigo receives a punch from Rangiku while she still has her face on and he was on the ground. Then another student from the corner spoke.

"And also look at that bald one over there."

"What did you say?" Ikkaku put on his scary face, pull out a wooden sword and chased the cornered students.

"Hey Ichigo?" Rukia put on some huge ass boot."

"What is it?" Ichigo than saw the boot "_Awww hell!_" Then Rukia jumped and kicked him in the face and brought him out in his shinigami form.

"Oh Ichigo you're hurt." Rukia said. Then she grabbed Ichigo in his shinigami form and flew out the window.

"D…D-Did she just kick him? Is he dead?"

"I'm not done with you yet, you bastards." Ikkaku kept chasing the students."

Rukia was forcing Ichigo to do his duties as a shinigani. Rukia then through Ichigo on the ground were the hollow is.

"What the hell was that for Rukia?" Ichigo yelled at Rukia.

"Baka, look behind you!"

"Huh!" Ichigo looks and saw the hollow attacked from behind him, but Ichigo blocked it just in time with Zangetsu. "Shit!"

"_I see you got some problems here Kingy._" His Hollow interfered.

"_Stay the fuck away from me._" Ichigo said fighting back his hollow.

"_Oh that hurt so much Kingy._" Ichigo's eyes were turning black as the hollow struck again. Once again, Ichigo rejected the attack.

"_Why are you doing this to me you freak?_"

"_Because I'm telling the truth you shit. Talk back if you want._"

"What the hell's wrong with you Ichigo?" Ichigo responded and trying to hear out Rukia. "Is it because you've grow weaker?" "_No!_" "Is it that you lost your will to fight?" "…" "Or, is it because of your inner hollow?" Ichigo's eyes widen as she was trying to get his will to protect again. Ichigo then thought and realized why he can't forget is because of that damned hollow inside.

The hollow was preparing to attack again. As it came, Ichigo raised Zangetsu.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" The hollow was killed and purified. "_Now I know what my meant by "I'm telling the truth." He wasn't telling it, but his whole being in me tells me clearly that I have to get rid of him for good._"

"_Tch! So your dumbass finally found out what I meant Kingy, but it's useless trying to get rid of me you know._"

"_No I will get rid of you for good. I now have my method for forget the past._"

"_How touching Kingy. You would use those words that princess said against me._"

"_Why you damned…_"

"Ichigo come on. You have to do one more thing."

"_Huh!_"

Orihime was walking down the halls to her locker. She got her books and closed her locker door and thought "_I still worried about Kurosaki-kun. I hope Kuchiki-san had any luck with him if she tried._" She walked in the hallways heading to the corridors while behind her, a raven-haired girl yelled to her.

"Hey Inoue!" Orihime looked back.

"Kuchiki-san!" Then she looked who was next to Rukia. "Kurosaki-kun!"

"Hey, Inoue. Ichigo has to tell you something."

"Oh! What is it Kurosaki-kun

"Orihime!"

"_That's a good sign._" She thought.

"Um well. I just want to apologize about not protecting you Orihime." That caught Orihime's full attention and forgetting all her thought to hear out Ichigo's apology. "But next time, I will defiantly protect you Orihime." As Orihime thought after he said that she was knew he was okay now.

"_Thank goodness he's to himself again._" Ichigo and Rukia were waiting for her reply and she said "Thank you Kurosaki-kun. I forgive you." She also wanted to say something to Rukia. "And Rukia."

"What is it?"

"Welcome back home." She smiled and went through the corridors and to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Well that it for chapter three. Done and over with. This chapter was shorter than chapter two, but chapter two is longest chapter of any FF I made. Hope I believe I will get reviews. If I don't my motivations will disappears like that again. Plz R&amp;R!<p>

SteveGHWOR out!


End file.
